


Pinky Swear Made

by climhazzard



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/climhazzard/pseuds/climhazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange between Gon and Killua in Gon's hospital room as he wakes up. Post-Chimera Ant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Swear Made

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: killua needs a hug

"Gon?"

After situating the now-sleeping Alluka in a chair, Killua had returned to Gon's bedside to find his best friend just beginning to wake up.

_Should I stay and wait for him to wake up?_ wondered Killua, taking a few tentative steps away. _No, he'd want to ask too many questions...questions I can't answer. But..._

He sighed, frustrated. _I can't just leave you, Gon._

Killua's decision was made for him when he heard a faint call coming from Gon's direction:

"Killua...?"

_Shit, now I can't leave!_ was Killua's first thought, which was almost instantly replaced by a new, happier thought- _Gon is alive. He's here, and he's going to be okay._

Killua turned towards Gon, offering him a nod and a smile. "Yeah, it's me," he said, voice breaking ever so slightly.

Slowly, Gon sat up, squinting in the harsh light. "I'm glad you're here," he exclaimed, his voice returning to its usual cheerful tone. "It would have been awful, waking up all alone."

_I wonder if he knows how many people are worrying about him,_ thought Killua absently.

"Hey...Killua?" Gon asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to me, anyway?"

Killua froze. His mind was bombarded with flashes of Gon utterly destroying Neferpitou in his overpowered state.

"You...you overdid it, Gon," he said, simply and somberly. "You almost completely expended your Nen when you were fighting Pitou. When I found you..." Killua bit his lip after feeling it begin to quiver. "You weren't you anymore."

_And his eyes back then..._ remembered Killua. _They looked so sad._

"And you told me..." Killua continued. "You told me that you would be okay."

Gon could hear the hurt in his best friend's voice. The more he listened to Killua, the more aware he became of just how much pain he had caused him.

"I'm sorry, Killua," was all that he knew to say.

"I should be the one apologizing," insisted Killua. "I didn't find you in time. I could have stopped you...I could have saved you!"

"Killua." Gon closed his hand around Killua's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I _am_  okay. I promise."

Killua looked down at the hand which was now clasped with his own. Just minutes before, this same hand had been dead and withered away. It was now warm, comforting, and undeniably full of life. He could also feel the slightest trace of a blush beginning to creep up his cheeks. Which, quite frankly, pissed him off.

"I just didn't want to lose you," Killua muttered.

Gon sat up, letting go of Killua's hand and stretched out both of his arms to Killua.

Killua knelt on Gon's bed, accepting the embrace. He let his chin rest on Gon's shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of his best friend.

_He smells like springtime..._ considered Killua. _Like the grass, or a morning breeze..._

"You're my best friend in the whole world, Killua," Gon promised. "I won't leave you alone."

"Thank you, Gon," mumbled Killua, annoyed that his voice was breaking again.

"Are you crying, Killua?" he heard Gon ask.

"Stupid, of course not!" snapped Killua, blinking away the tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes. He thought back to how many times he had already cried for Gon- never in front of him, though. It was his responsibility to stay strong for Gon's sake, so he couldn't cry in front of him.

Yet here he was, doing just that.

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry too!" sniffled Gon.

Killua laughed softly. "I'm fine, Gon," he said, squeezing his best friend tighter. He crawled farther up the small bed, carefully avoiding all the monitors and IVs that were attached to Gon as he pulled himself into Gon's lap.

They stayed like that for several minutes, neither of them saying a word. Nothing needed to be said, really- this was a silent exchange of emotion.

"I'm glad you're back, Gon," Killua mumbled into Gon's shoulder, finally breaking the silence.

Gon beamed. "I'm glad you're here with me." He sniffled again, but kept his composure.

Killua lifted his head. "Promise me that you won't ever do anything like this again," he said, more of a plea than an order.

"Pinky swear?" asked Gon, freeing one of his arms and letting the other drop into his lap.

"Sure," agreed Killua.

Gon wasted no time locking the pinky of his right hand with Killua's. "Pinky swear made," he began. "If I break my promise, I have to swallow a thousand needles." He brought his thumb up. "Now put your thumb against mine," he instructed Killua.

Killua did as Gon showed him as the latter shouted, "Sealed with a kiss!" Killua found himself smiling (and, much to his chagrin, blushing again.) 

Gon snickered at Killua's obvious embarrassment, which was forgotten soon enough.

"One more thing," Killua stated as Gon let go of his hand.

"What's that?"

Killua raised his hand and flicked Gon in the forehead, hard.

"Ow!" shrieked Gon, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

Killua grinned. "Don't make me worry like that ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> my first killugon fic! thoughts?


End file.
